Muddy
Muddy is HTFF character made by La Coco. Bio Muddy is a Maltese bichon puppy who has isuues expressing her emotions easily, she tends to be a mysterious girl and gives that impression at first sight. It is unknown why she can't (or want) to express her mood but she tends to demonstrate her actions in exaggerated ways, for example: if something good happens she will jump in joy, stirring all of her emotion without changing her serious face, if there's something sad, she will duck her head and weep in tears, and if something angers her, she will look away and kill or harm that or those who harmed her. She has a giant raspberry plushie that, only in her imagination, is capable of speaking English clearly with her, but usually the things she says are quite depressing, insulting, enraging or discouraging to her. She usually appears in most episodes working in a bakery or as an assistant to the owner Souffle , being Muddy her apprentice. When upsetted, Muddy usually spoils Souffle´s cakes and other desserts by pouring poison or other hazardous things; this ends up in many deaths and trouble for both Muddy and Souffle. This makes it clear that she is just a naughty girl who does not see the pranks or murders she commits in a bad way. Personality As mentioned before, Muddy does not expresses emotion in anyway, she is very calm and quiet, but deep inside her she is very emotional, but does not show this physically and thus is always seen with a bland and serious visage. Appearance She is almost full brown in color, in the area of her hips, her long fur is formed in the shape of a dress skirt with the lower part of a tone even darker, it has two lines in the chest, slightly reddish in color and her arms are covered with clear marks on her hands, same goes with her feet. She has a long white hair that covers both of her ears, one eye and has lines of red jelly and liquid chocolate scattered on her head and hair as well. Her eyes are red, usually without eyelashes, and has a mouth smaller than other characters. She has a white choker with marks of black thread around her neck and a small and spiral shaped chocolate cookie on her chest. She always carries her giant raspberry stuffed animal, this stuffed animal in her imaginary friend; it has black arms and does not have legs, only feet. It has eyelashes and carries a dark red crown with it. Relationship Reina Raspberry: This is the name of her plushie that she carries everywhere, only she can see and hear what it´s thinking and says. Their relationship is tense, since it Raspberry tends to depress her as much as possible, the good thing is that Muddy can punish her by beating her with her bare fists. Frills: They are sisters, they are like opposite poles in personality and appearance. Xinizter : She holds a lot of steem towards him since he is her father, she would be like a "daddy's girl" with him. She does not want anyone near him. Episodes Starring role *Cease of Cake *Dough For It Featuring role Appearance *Flower One's Guard Deaths She can kill others by herself due to her extreme anger, although she doesn´t possess great strength, but does it in simple ways (eg,choking someone by putting a bag on her head) Her deaths usually involve being melted, but most of her deaths are quite varied. *TBA Injuries *TBA Kill Count *Zet - 1 ("Cease of Cake") *Souffle - 1 ("Dough For It" along with Chamber) Trivia *Her design is based on the devilish cakes and mud cakes, her red ribbons refer to some cherries and her "hair" to the white cream cover that they usually put on it. *The character´s real concept would be an attempt to anthropomorphize a "Devil's food cake", giving us an idea of how evil she can be, the design, and the contrast with her sister(Frills taking the role of an Angel's food cake). * Frambuesita´s attitude is similar to Skippy from the fanmade animation called "Friendship is STILL magic". *Underneath her hair, she conceals a curved body and very tight lingerie, she usually makes some jokes with this. Whenever people end up somehow seeing their real "beatiful" body react with amazement or confusion *Her name comes from, as it was said before, the mud cakes, but in herself sometimes she likes to play in the mud like any puppy. *Although Muddy and Reina's relationship resembles of Lammy and Mr. Pickels, Reina does not act (according to Muddy) in a murderous way, its main function is to say dark or discouraging phrases to discourage Muddy *Sometimes Muddy breaks the fourth wall in her episodes, since she usually stays watching the spectator while she passes by. *For some reason, chocolate does not hurt her unlike her canine sister Frills, Muddy uses this to poison her if she loses her patience. *She is interested in Satanism, giving us the reason of the nickname of "Devil's food cake", well, also her antics are another consequence of this. *Unlike Frills, she has a normal size. *She holds a great steem towards her father, and gets jealous if someone approaches him. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with relatives Category:Season 110 Introductions